<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet moments by Zirigosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944714">Sweet moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa'>Zirigosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I love to write sweet, fluffy, cozy little drabbles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Audrey Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Audrey Winchester, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), reyville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydrew/gifts">skydrew</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Audrey/Rey belongs to my friend Drew (tumblr: @drew-winchester, twitter: drewwinchester, IG: drewwinchester)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>„I can hear the birds.“ She mumbled quietly, breaking the silence of this afternoon, where the couple laid lazily in their bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Audrey on top of Neville’s chest, him caressing her back and hair, holding her in his loving gaze and embrace, while she tried to get some sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„A very relaxing sound, right?“ Neville answered with a smile, watching her calmly breathe in and out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Mh.“ She sighed, nodding for him to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville furrowed his brows, his fingers softly brushing through her hair, his other hand caressing her arm, just lightly brushing her skin with the tips of his finger. At least he could hear a little, amused chuckle as he did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to cheer her up whenever she felt low, or let herself down. With all his love and energy he could muster, and it never was an effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly tapped her shoulder, as if he wanted to tell her something, beckoning her to look up at him, and as she did so, he smiled with so much heartfelt love at her, that her heart skipped a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This beloved, one-sided smile of his, his teeth, the freckles on his face sprinkling his skin like little, lovely stars in the night skies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Audrey couldn’t help herself but smile back at him, blushing softly, shaking her head with another chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„I love you.“ She said, moving up a little more, slightly, closer, her face above his now. Her hands were placed on his cheek, like a frame for his face, her thumbs caressing the skin underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Love you too.“ He said, resisting her gaze, blushing, even fiercer than she did. His heart raced in his chest rose and fell a little faster by the heavy breaths he took, then he swallowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville hummed in delight, looking back up at her sweet gaze, as she leaned down, kissing the edge of his lips softly. He purred, kissing back as best he could but she nuzzled his face away gently, kissing along his cheek and covering it with more kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville nuzzled up against her, blushing, and she kissed his chin adoringly. Giggles filled the room, and he closed his arms around her body, pulling her into a tight and strong embrace, not being able to resist any more of this sweet teasing, kissing her lips softly and with all his passionate love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Audrey sighed in bliss, her eyes closed, feeling him so near, their bodies radiating this strong energy of love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tips of their noses met gently and Neville chuckled, eyes still closed, savoring this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt her lips on his face, planting little, soft kisses on it, showering his skin, each freckle, pressing her soft lips against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a sweet, merciful moment they both forgot their surroundings and time stood still.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>